


Merlin's Worry

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin finds something wrong with him does he do the sensible thing and tell his husband who is a doctor straight away? Of course not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of :)

Merlin walked outside and did his jacket up when a woman walked up to him. "Merlin dear."

"Yes?" he turned and smiled when he saw the elderly lady leaning on her walking stick. "Ethel how are you?"

"I am okay, at least I was. I want to complain about another resident here, I think you know where I am going with this."

Merlin sighed. "What has he done now?"

"He has just grabbed my behind and told me I am lucky to have caught his eye and if play my cards right he will come in my room and join me tonight! I don't want that man anywhere near my room."

"I am sorry Ethel I will go and talk to him now."

"That's okay dear, I don't blame you, you are such a sweetheart." she raised her hand and pinched his cheek before walking away.

Merlin grinned and headed back inside and up the one flight of stairs until he got to the room where he knew his granddad would be, he opened the door and saw the old man at the window with binoculars. "Granddad?"

Dragoon turned and smiled when he saw his grandson. "Merlin laddie, I thought you was about to head home."

"I was but on my way out I get stopped by Ethel, you leave her alone granddad I mean it, you do not say inappropriate things to her, you do not grab her, slap her on the arse and tell her she is lucky to have caught your eye and that you will be joining her in her rooms later, you frightened her granddad."

"It is just a bit of fun laddie."

"For you yes, for her, no. I mean it granddad, leave her and the rest of the women in here alone, treat them with respect or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I will look into having you moved."

"But this is already my third place."

"Yes because of you scaring the women, you will have to move in with me and Arthur."

Dragoon pulled a face. "I can't do that, how young you pair are you probably have sex every night and I bet you are not quiet."

"No I love screaming from my lungs begging Arthur to tell me how naughty I have been and to sp -"

"Okay okay enough laddie, I will behave."

"Thank you."

* * *

When Merlin got home he dropped down onto his stomach on the settee.

Arthur who sat and watched all of this stood up and moved over to the settee and sat on the edge running his fingers through his husbands short hair. "What has Dragoon done now?"

"How did you guess?" came Merlin's muffled reply.

Arthur laughed. "What happened?"

"He is grabbing the women's arses telling them they are lucky to have caught his eye." Merlin lifted his head up and looked at his husband. "This is his third retirement home Arthur he can't keep hitting on the elderly women."

"How have you stopped him?"

"Threatened to have him live with us where we have very loud sex every night and me telling you to tell me how naughty I have been while spanking me."

"Mm kinky."

Merlin laughed and turned onto his back, "how was work at the hospital doctor Pendragon?"

Arthur laughed. "Busy, was run off my feet all day." he said as he leaned down to kiss Merlin on the lips, moaning when the brunet lifted his hand to hold him there, "so then Merlin..." Arthur murmured against the brunets lips.

"Yes?"

"Just how naughty have you been?" he asked making them both laugh out loud.

* * *

The next day Merlin woke up and found he was alone in bed, lifting his head up he saw a note on Arthur's pillow _'Got called in sweetheart didn't want to wake you, enjoy your day off and be a good boy ;) x'_

Merlin laughed and got up and decided to shower before having his breakfast, thinking of last night made him hard... maybe a cold shower. He turned the shower on and stripped and relieved himself before climbing in, he stood under the spray and let the water run all over him before soaping his hands up and running them all over him to wash himself, he ran his hands across his stomach and let his hands go even further down, letting his hands cup his cock and then his sac, Merlin froze. A lump.

He took the shower head and quickly washed away all the suds before turning the shower off, he took a few deep breaths before putting his hand there again he gasped and couldn't stop his eyes watering when he felt the lump again. "Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." he gasped.

He jumped when his phone rang, he stepped out of the shower and picked his phone up. "Hello?"

_"Hey sweetheart, are you alright?"_

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

_"No reason, you just sound a bit choky that's all."_

"Just eating breakfast, bit of food went down wrong way."

_"Well be careful."_

"I am Arthur. What's up?"

_"Just rang to tell you I won't be home at dinner I have meetings this afternoon."_

"Okay, ring when you leave and I will order take out or something."

_"I will... are you sure you are alright?"_

"Yes!" Merlin snapped before sighing. "Sorry, I'm fine. I love you Arthur, you know that right?"

_"Of course I do. I love you too. See you later gorgeous."_

* * *

After Merlin had eaten breakfast he decided he needed to get this sorted as soon as, if he went to doctors they would set up an appointment at hospital, Arthur would find out, no, he couldn't wait that long. Arthur would be in meetings all afternoon, he would go to the hospital himself then.

Merlin, even though he knew Arthur was in meetings all afternoon jumped and hid whenever he saw a doctor with blond hair, after telling the receptionist what was wrong she took his name got a nurse to lead him to one of the many cubicles and pulled the curtain around him telling him a doctor will be along soon.

"Doctor Pendragon I thought you were in meetings all afternoon." a nurse said.

"I was but father said he could manage, plus I got this paperwork to get through, I will be in my office if I am needed."

Merlin jumped when the curtain was pulled back. "Merlin? I thought it was you, what are you doing here?"

Merlin eyed Gwen nervously. "Um..."

"Are you here to see Arthur?"

"No."

Gwen gasped. "There is something wrong. I will go and get Arthur." she said and turned to leave.

"No Gwen please. You can not tell Arthur I am here. Please, it will only worry him."

"Merlin if something is wrong then Arthur will want to know."

"I know but I want to know first. Gwen please, promise me you won't say anything. Please?"

Gwen looked at Merlin and sighed. "Fine. But as soon as you know then tell him Merlin."

"I will. I promise. Thank you Gwen."

Just then the curtain pulled back for a second time and a young doctor walked in, Gwen left closing the curtain hiding Merlin and the doctor from view. "Hello I am doctor Peters."

"Merlin." Merlin answered, allowing a little smile.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"I uh, I was showering this morning and found a lump, down there. I know I could have gone to my doctors with this but he would only refer me to come here so saved me and my doctor a lot of time and just came myself."

The doctor nodded. "Okay Merlin if you would just like to strip from the waist down." the doctor said as he put some gloves on while Merlin did as he was asked.

* * *

Five minutes later when the doctor had stood back up Merlin quickly pulled his jeans up. "What is it then?"

"It could be a number of things, most people when finding a lump straight away think cancer, I don't think it is but we will do a scan to see what it is, do you mind if I ask another doctor his opinion? He is a more senior doctor so he will know more."

Merlin nodded weakly. "Sure."

Doctor Peters smiled and left the cubicle closing the curtain behind him.

The doctor was looking for a more senior doctor, walking past Arthur's office but stopped when he saw him sat at his desk, knocking twice he waited to be told to enter before opening the door.

Arthur looked up. "Peters? What's up?"

"I need a second opinion on a patient."

"What is it?"

"He has a lump on his private area, he said he found it this morning in the shower, he seems pretty jumpy and panicky."

"Wouldn't you be if you found a lump there?"

"Well yes, I told him I will do a scan but you know better and more than me and a scan might not be necessary."

"You want me to take a look?"

"If you don't mind."

Arthur sighed and stood up. "Fine."

"Thank you Arthur, he is a twenty eight year old male, he is healthy, he has no weight on him whatsoever and has the strangest name." Peters laughed as he followed Arthur to the cubicles.

"Oh?"

"Merlin."

Arthur stopped and turned to Peters. "Did he give you his last name?"

"No."

"Jet black hair? Blue eyes? Pale skin? High cheekbones?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes."

"You have checked him then?"

"Of course." Peters frowned in confusion when Arthur growled. "Something wrong?"

"I will take care of this one you mention this to no one got it?"

"Yes of course." Peters said before hurrying away.

* * *

Merlin who was sat on the bed with his head down jumped when the curtain was wrenched back with force, he looked up and saw an angry looking Arthur there. "Oh fuck."

Arthur walked on and closed the curtain behind him. "Oh fuck is right."

"In my defence you wasn't supposed to be here."

"In your defence? Merlin for fuck sake, my husband has a lump and the first time I hear about it is from a wanker doctor who has already... Merlin you have anything like that you come to me, why did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't keep it from you. I only just found out about it in the shower this morning. Anyway I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? Merlin if you rang and told me the second you felt the lump I would have come straight home, one feel I could have told you what kind of lump it is but no you had to spend all morning with god knows what going through your mind and come here when you thought I was in meetings to let a jumped up little shit check you out!"

Merlin looked closely at Arthur. "Oh wow, that's what has you pissed off, someone else has not only seen me down there they have touched as well."

"Well it's mine!"

Merlin couldn't help the small smile that came to his face at Arthur's possessiveness. "So you are more upset that someone saw me then me having a lump?"

"No not at all." Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Lay on the bed and let me check."

Merlin laid on his back. "Why do I have to lay down? That other doctor checked it while I was standing."

Arthur smiled and pushed Merlin's knees up and spread them apart. "Because this way I can see all of you."

Merlin breathed heavily. "Arthur there are people just the other side of that curtain."

Arthur sighed. "You are right."

Merlin reached down and ran his hand through his husbands hair before letting the blond do his job, five minutes later he felt Arthur close his legs and lay them flat on the bed. "You can sit up now."

Merlin got up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Well? What is it? That other doctor says I need a scan."

"That other doctor is still learning. You are going to be fine love it is a cyst."

"That's it?"

"Yes. But I know how you are, I will do a scan just to play it safe and put your mind at rest." Arthur smiled sitting next to Merlin, putting his arm around the brunet. "It just needs draining love."

Merlin sighed with relief and rested against his husband. "I have spent all morning worrying as well, I should have come straight to you."

"What have I always said?"

Merlin smiled. "When you worry then I worry."

Arthur kissed his husband. "Yes."

* * *

A week later Merlin looked up when Arthur walked into their room and knelt on the bed, he watched his husband with a smile on his face as the blond placed his hands on his knees and pushed them up so his feet were flat on the bed, laughing when Arthur parted his knees, he laughed even more when he got a full view of Arthur, he didn't have no clothing on and just had his stethoscope around his neck. "Doctor Pendragon here to check on his patient."

Merlin couldn't stop laughing. "Arthur it was a cyst, which you drained and got rid of as you refused to let anyone see me there I am fine now."

"Best to check though."

* * *

The following day Merlin walked into work and headed to see his granddad, he walked into the room and smiled when he saw the old man sleeping in his bed. "Granddad time to get up." he said as he moved about the room.

"Granddad."

No answer.

Merlin turned and slowly walked over to his granddad who looked very still. "Granddad? Granddad please." he said as he shook his arm, starting to panic and dropped to his knees when he got no answer. "Granddad please wake up!"

"Now how can I wake up if I am already awake."

Merlin dropped his head sighing with relief. "I thought you were dead granddad why panic me like that?"

"Why keep the fact that you had a lump to yourself. Fool. You should have rang Arthur the minute you felt it."

"Oh so because I chose not to worry my husband you give me a panic attack!"

"Yes because you tell your husband everything."

"Granddad me and Arthur are fine now, yes he told me off when he found out, I think he was actually more mad that someone saw me down there other than him."

Dragoon laughed as he got out of bed. "Is everything alright now though laddie?"

"Yes, everything is fine, Arthur drained it and it has gone and I am fine now."

"As long as you are sure laddie, just don't worry yourself to that state again, in future you go straight to that husband of yours."

"Have you both been talking? That is exactly what he said."

"Of course I have been talking to him. Today is your last day for two weeks isn't it?"

"It is and I want you to behave Granddad, no scarring these women and grabbing them."

"I will be on my best behaviour I promise."

"Good because with me and Arthur going away I can't just come back halfway through our holiday."

"I better not snuff it then."

Merlin stopped what he was doing to look at his granddad. "A tough bloke like you? You have years left in you granddad."

"Merlin laddie if I was as strong as you say I wouldn't be in one of these places."

"I know granddad, just behave and take care of yourself and I will be ringing you everyday, now come on, breakfast time."

* * *

Arthur had just finished pouring him and Merlin a drink when his husband walked in. "How is Dragoon?"

"He promises to behave while I am not there." Merlin answered as Arthur pulled him into a hug. "He also told me you two talk a lot, ganging up on me over that lump."

"Well you should have rang and told me straight away."

"I know Arthur, I have learnt my lesson, next time I promise I will tell you."

"Next time? Merlin I don't want there to be a next time."

"Me either. I don't ever want to worry like that again."

Arthur sighed and hugged Merlin tightly. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." the brunet whispered, sighing as he relaxed in his husbands hold. "Thank you."

* * *

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or Kudos?


End file.
